


Merry Christmas Babe

by Kendall



Series: You and I Were Meant To be [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCall Pack spend Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Babe

“Christmas is doing a little something extra for someone.”― Charles M. Schulz

~  
“I have no idea what the fuck to get Lydia and Aiden.” Stiles groaned before flopping onto my bed. It was two weeks before Christmas and we were both stuck on what to get our significant others.

“I have the same issue with Derek. I don’t even know if he celebrates Christmas!” I sighed from my desk chair.

“Dude, just ask him.” Stiles deadpanned.

“If I ask him then he'll know I'm planning on getting him something!”

“Yeah, but what if you get him a Christmas present and he's Jewish or something.”

“You have a point.” I sighed.

“Of course I do.” Stiles smirked.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too Scotty, now call the lug head.”

“Fine.” I mumbled. “And don’t call him that.” I added before taking my phone out and dialing my boyfriend’s number.

“Yeah babe?” Derek answered.

I took a breath, “I um—I was wondering if you celebrated Christmas.”

“I used to.” He answered.

“The fire.” I stated having a hunch I knew why he no longer did.

“Yeah.”

“So you wouldn’t be opposed to celebrating it this year.” I stated.

“Why?” Derek drawled.

“No reason love you bye!” I said before hanging up.

“Real smooth Scott, I bet he doesn’t suspect a thing.” Stiles laughed.

“Shut up Stiles.” I responded, sticking my tongue out.

“Anyways, back to our gift crisis. What do I get my girlfriend and boyfriend?” Stiles asked sitting up on my bed.

“Get them a muzzle to use on you for when you talk too much.”

“Haha very funny Scott. I'm serious.”

“Wait, I've got an idea.” I smiled.

~  
“Dude, I still love you for suggesting these. Lydia and Aiden will love them!” Stiles exclaimed as he finished wrapping his gifts. It was Christmas Eve and we all agreed to meet over at the twins’ apartment to exchange gifts.

“And the gift you helped me pick out for Derek is freaking perfect.” I replied holding up the gift. Shopping for the rest of the pack had been easy once the both of us decided what to get our partners.

“So, should we put all of these in one box and make one trip or what?” Stiles asked, gesturing to all the presents on my bed.

“I think putting them all in one big box is a smart move.” I said. I went to my closet and pulled out the box that my mini fridge came in yesterday.

“Alrighty lets do this.” Stiles smiled grabbing the first of the gifts.

~

 

“How are we the last ones here?” Stiles asked as we walked into the apartment.

“Guess you’re just slow Stilinski.” Danny answered.

“Even Derek beat us here.” Stiles groaned as we entered the living room. “Wipe that grin off your face Hale.”

“I’d rather keep it and laugh at your overreacting.” Derek remarked.

“Stiles, does it matter?” I asked carrying the box of gifts in.

“Yes, now we're stuck on the floor.” Stiles pouted.

“Aw baby don’t pout, you can sit on mine and Lydia’s lap.” Aiden said patting his lap.

“Works for me.” Stiles smiled before going to do just that.

“Okay, so who goes first?” Isaac asked from the loveseat next to Allison.

“Danny you go first.” Lydia stated.

“Alright.” Danny said pulling himself out of Ethan’s arms and getting his gifts together. “Isaac, Allison, these are for you.” Danny said giving them both boxes wrapped in reindeer paper.

“The entire DVD set of Batman Beyond, thanks dude! Isaac said.

“A new set of arrows! Just what I needed, thanks Danny.” Allison said giving Danny a hug.

“You’re both welcome.” Danny smiled. “Stiles, this one's for you.”

“101 Weird Creatures of the World.” Stiles read the title of his new book aloud. “Thanks Danny.”

“No problem. Scott, this is yours.” Danny said handing me my gift.

“Big Time Rush’s new album 24/Seven! Thanks man.” I said, pulling him in for a hug.

“Welcome McCall.” Danny laughed. “Aiden, this one's yours.”

“Thanks.” Aiden smiled taking the gift. “New headphones! I needed these.” Aiden said glaring at Stiles.

“I said I was sorry.” Stiles mumbled. A couple of weeks ago, Stiles left Aiden’s headphones where Prada could chew them.

“You’re welcome Aiden.” Danny chuckled. “Here you go Lydia.”

“A gift card to Macy’s, you know me too well Danny.”

“I knew you’d like it.” Danny smirked. “Um, Derek this is for you.” Danny sounded nervous handing Derek his gift and I didn’t blame him. Derek was a hard man to shop for.

“Thanks.” Derek said taking the gift. “A steering wheel cover. It’s perfect.” Derek smiled.

“Glad you like it.” Danny let out the breath he had been holding.

“And last but not least, this is for you.” Danny said handing Ethan his gift.

Ethan wasted no time ripping into his present. “A new helmet! Thanks.” He said kissing Danny.

~

We went around the room giving out gifts. Stiles was the third to last person to hand out gifts and he decided to give Lydia and Aiden theirs last.

“For you, my love.” Stiles smiled handing Lydia her gift.

“A new purse, Stiles I love it!” Lydia said before pulling Stiles down for a kiss.

“Woah!” Stiles let out once they broke the kiss. “Aiden, this is for you.” Stiles said handing Aiden his present.

Aiden wasted no time ripping the paper off of his gift, “A see-through thong?” Aiden asked holding the gift up.

“Yep, it’s more of a gift for Lydia and I.” Stiles smirked.

“I like it.” Lydia whistled.

“Oddly enough, so do I.” Aiden winked.

~

Derek went next and I was the last person he gave a present to.

“I hope you like it.” Derek said handing the present to me.

“I’m sure I will.” I replied opening the gift. “You adopted a wolf in my name?”

“Yeah, I know how much you love animals so I thought this would be the perfect gift.” Derek blushed.

“You were right, I love it.” I said giving him a hug. “Can we visit Kai sometime?” I asked smiling down at the picture of the timber wolf.

“Of course.” Derek answered.

~

I decided to keep the tradition of saving your partner's gift for last, so Derek was the last person I needed to give a present to. But, he was also the one that I was most nervous about. “Here you go.” I said, handing him the brightly wrapped present.

“Thank you.” Derek said taking it from me. “I love it!” Derek said, running his fingers along the photo album. Stiles suggested I give him a scrapbook of all of our dates.

“Do you really?” I asked.

“I do, it’s perfect.” Derek said, kissing my cheek.

~

The rest of the evening was spent eating and watching holiday movies together. It was the best Christmas Eve I’ve had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.


End file.
